User blog:NoPurpose/Cousins...
I've recently got back on Vocaloid wikia because Florida is really boring...(I'll explain that later...) And guess whatI found? My cousin made an Vocaloid.wikia account in my name! And he used my gmail account. -.- Let me explain how this happened. I kinda got a few cousins of mine into Vocaloid, and we sometimes chat about it randomly online since we live really far away from each other. Now I haven't chatted with them in a long time, but I usually hang out on Vocaloid wikia a lot whenever I'm online cause I'm looking for songs I haven't heard. But...I have thought of making an account, but I got too lazy xD. So after a while, since I'm in Vacation in Florida and have completely nothing to do, I decided to make an account, but I found out someone already made an account on my main email account! Now, I haven't checked my main email account in a long time because for some reason my password won't work O.o But after some major snooping, digging up the passwords for my other emails, and some phone calls, I found out that one cousin of mine hacked into my main email, changed the password because it was 'too long and hard to remember', and made a wikia account. Good lord. A few months before I found out about this, my cousin(s) asked me to make an account for them, but I said no because I wanted them to get their own email accounts. Yeah, this was probably my fault, but I don't know why he changed the password if he could hack into it. Plus, my email password is really obvious and easy to remember if you just know me kinda well...-.- So, after that, I changed the password back after asking if they remember it, and I changed the password for this account too. But my cousins caused a bunch of other trouble for me too. Apparently, my cousins thought it would be funny to stalk me on my fanfiction account and troll a lot of the stories I favorited/alerted. Plus, they used this account to post my OCs from my fanfiction account onto fanloid.wikia and launch a 'Copyloids' project. Althought I have to admit they did capture my OCs background and all pretty good. (Plus I heard they spell/grammar checked a fanloid pages for people O.o) But that's not the point...they also used my main account to create a account on TinerMe, and created other accounts once they hacked into several of my other emails. (Please don't ask...) Plus they even created a TinerMe account to 'role play' as one of my OCs. Oh Lordy. Once again, this is probably my fault, but still. How would I know that a freaking 8-year-old boy who can't even remember my birthday would hack into my email and a few of my others and do all of this with one of his friends and another cousin?! Sheesh. And I thought I've had enough on my case. Don't get me started on what they did on my YouTube.. That's another story. Category:Blog posts